footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football League Championship 2015-16
The 2015–16 Football League Championship (referred to as the Sky Bet Championship for sponsorship reasons) is the twelve season of the Football League Championship under its current title and the twenty-third season under its current league division format. Promotion and relegation Start of season Team changes The following teams have changed division since the 2014–15 season. Blackpool were relegated on 6 April after Rotherham United won against Brighton & Hove Albion. Bristol City secured promotion to the Championship on 14 April after beating Bradford City 6–0. Watford secured promotion to the Premier League on 25 April. Rotherham United won against Reading on 28 April to also send Millwall and Wigan Athletic to League One. Bournemouth secured promotion to the Premier League on the final day on 2 May against Charlton Athletic and won the 2014–15 Football League Championship after Watford slipped up against Sheffield Wednesday. Milton Keynes Dons secured promotion to the Championship after beating Yeovil Town 5–1 after Preston North End slipped up against Colchester United. On 9 May, Burnley became the first team to be relegated from the Premier League despite winning away 1–0 against Hull City as results on the day went against them. On 10 May, Queens Park Rangers were the second team to be relegated from the Premier League after suffering a 6–0 defeat to Manchester City. On 24 May 2015, Hull City were the 3rd and final team to be relegated from the Premier League, finishing 18th in the Premier League. On the same day Preston North End achieved promotion at Wembley via the Play-Offs. On 25 May 2015, Norwich City won the playoff final, and were promoted to the Premier League. To Championship Promoted from League One *Bristol City *Milton Keynes Dons *Preston North End Relegated from Premier League *Burnley *QPR *Hull City From Championship Relegated to League One *Blackpool *Millwall *Wigan Athletic Promoted to Premier League *Bournemouth *Watford *Norwich City Rule changes The 2015-16 season is the last season under the initial Financial Fair Play rules before the switch to the new rules. Changes to the Championship's financial fair play system allow clubs: * Acceptable losses of £2 million during the 2015–16 season (down from £3 million during the 2014–15 season) * Acceptable shareholder equity investment of £3 million during the 2015–16 season. * Sanctions for exceeding the allowances take effect from the set of accounts due to be submitted on 1 December 2015 for the 2014–15 season. Team overview Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsoring Managerial changes Play-Offs The Play-offs are played between the teams that finish from third to sixth with the winning team gaining the final promotion spot to the Premier League. The Play-Off Semi-Finals will see the sixth placed team play the third placed team and the fifth placed team play the fourth placed team. The team that finishes in the lower position will play at home in the first leg then play away in the second leg. If the aggregate score is level after both legs, then extra time will be play. If the scores are still level, a penalty shoot-out will decide the winner. Away goals do not count. The winners from the two semi-finals will play at Wembley Stadium on 28 May 2016 in the Play-Off Final. The game is known as the richest game in football as promotion to the Premier League will help financially boost the club that achieve it. League Table Results Top scorers External links Category:Football League Championship seasons